Some inspection techniques, such as non-destructive testing, foreign object detection, non-line-of-site examination, etc., are employed when destruction of a part to be inspected is not desirable. Certain x-ray inspection techniques provide a penetrating scan or examination of a part. Such x-ray inspection techniques are used in a variety of applications, such as homeland security, oil and gas mining and refining, pipeline inspection, transportation, automotive, aerospace, marine, mining, shipping, and storage, among others.
Some x-ray inspection techniques utilize the detection of x-rays that pass through a part, from one side of the part to the opposite side of the part. In other inspection techniques, such as x-ray backscattering techniques, the x-rays reflected back from the part (e.g., backscattered x-rays) are detected and then used to produce images or an analysis of the part. The pattern and intensity of the x-rays depends upon the materials and organization of the part. Accordingly, the pattern and intensity of the detected x-rays can be used to generate an image, which is relied upon to determine a quality, characteristic, or anomaly of the part.
Traditionally, an x-ray generation incorporates a compressive or chiller-type cooling system to handle the heat created during the generation of x-rays. These systems are stand-alone systems which add complexity, size, weight, and cost to the system. Because of the additional complexity, size, weight, and cost of the cooling system, applications are limited and considerable effort is required to transport and position the equipment needed for an x-ray inspection procedure.